


Private Chat

by mindmyownbznz



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, M/M, junbob, or as canon as possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindmyownbznz/pseuds/mindmyownbznz
Summary: It has become common knowledge among iKON members and iKONICs that Bobby and Junhoe are super awkward with each other, to the point where one will flee from the room if they are left alone. The two are hardly ever seen spending time together, and the sight of them talking together is quite a rare feat.That is why, when Yunhyeong and Jinhwan accidentally caught Junhoe receiving a private chat from one 'Kimbab-hyung', everybody went crazy.Or: the many times Junhoe and Bobby were chatting privately, and the one time they got caught.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- Inspired by Lee Guk Joo's Youngstreet Radio with iKON as guests (June 5th 2017)  
> \- In which Junhoe was exposed by Yunhyeong and Jinhwan that he was chatting with one 'Kimbab-hyung'

 

**1**

 

The matter of whether or not Bobby and Junhoe are awkward with each other has been a debate not only among iKON members, but also fans all around the world. Judging from how they behave around each other, it does seem like there is something going on between them. They don't talk to each other as often as they do with other members. Physical contact between them rarely happens, and when it happens it makes them react as if they have been electrocuted.  
  
Guesses have been made regarding what might have been the cause of this awkwardness. Did they get into a fight? Did one of them do something the other hated? Hanbin has his own theory that is the complete opposite, but let's not go there yet.  
  
Doesn't it make you wonder, is their relationship really that bad? Doesn't it seem weird to you, that after so many years being in the same team and even living in the same space, they are still so very awkward?  
  
But what if someone tells you that they are not awkward at all? What if you are presented with proof that, behind the awkwardness you see in public, the two are actually very, very close?  
  
You might not believe it, but it all happens in their private chats.  
  
You say there's no way you can know for sure if you don't see these chats with your own eyes. Well, here's your chance. Junhoe is fast asleep so he won't be looking for his phone for a while. Don't worry about the password and everything else, just sit tight and read.  
  
Remember, though, everything you discover tonight is a secret. When Junhoe comes and asks questions, you need to pretend you know nothing. This is very important. Just play dumb. You don't want to know how he is going to react if he finds out you've been messing around with his phone and reading his private chats.  
  
Let's not waste more time. You need to finish reading before Junhoe wakes up.  
  
This communication via private chat, Junhoe will most likely tell you that he doesn't remember when it started. He normally sucks at remembering dates and numbers anyway so you probably won't question him twice. He probably hopes you will not ask any further, but if you do, he will tell you that he doesn't remember what the message said either.  
  
Fact check: he does remember what the message said, and although he might not remember when exactly it popped up in his phone, he can easily scroll up in the private chatroom and reread the time and date.  
  
Without further ado, here is how that first chat went:  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _Juneya, I need your help!_  
  
**Junhoe:** _What happened, Hyung??? 😣_  
  
(Yes, Junhoe saves Bobby's account as 'Kimbab-hyung' in his phone, but try as you may he will never admit it out loud. Also, despite his seemingly cool and practical outer appearance, he really loves using emoji, tonnes of it, in his texts.)  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _Nothing happened ㅋㅋ. Can you give me a suggestion, what word rhymes with 'fine' that has a cheerful meaning?_  
  
**Junhoe:** _😑💢 I honestly thought you had an accident or something._  
  
**Junhoe:** _Sunshine? Divine? Wine?_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _Sorry ㅋㅋㅋ_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _Wine? 🤔_  
  
**Junhoe:** _Well, wine makes Jinhwan-hyung cheerful, so..._  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _Good point, I might just use that ㅋㅋㅋ_  
  
**Junhoe:** _Are you writing a song, Hyung? This late at night?_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _Yep. If I wait until morning comes I won't remember any of it._  
  
**Junhoe:** _I totally get it. When I get the sudden urge to write poetry I have to immediately write it down 😄_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _Our beloved poet, Koo Junhoe-ssi_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _One of these days I'm going to write a song with you as the lyricist._  
  
**Junhoe:** _Oh my God, Hyung, are you serious 😳_  
  
**Junhoe:** _Hanbin-hyung won't ever let me anywhere near his lyrics 😂_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _He's just afraid your lyrics will turn out better than his ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_  
  
**Junhoe:** _No way, Hyung 😂_  
  
**Junhoe:** _But I'll think about your offer 😉_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _Say yes and I'll let you sing the refrain part_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _I might even let you rap a verse or two ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_  
  
**Junhoe:** _Yeah right, as if Hanbin-hyung will ever let me 😂_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _Speaking of it being late at night, did I wake you up???_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _Sorry, Juneya 😣_  
  
**Junhoe:** _No no no, it's fine! I just finished watching a movie, so I'm still wide awake 😄_  
  
**Junhoe:** _Plus I'm a bit hungry so I think I'm going to grab some snacks 😋_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _Do we still have snacks, though... I checked the cupboard earlier today and it was sort of empty._  
  
**Junhoe:** _What???? Noooo 😭😭😭_  
  
**Junhoe:** _I'm going to die starviiiinggg 😭😭😭_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _Don't die, come on let's just go out and buy some at the convenience store._  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _My treat, as a thanks for helping me with the lyric._  
  
**Junhoe:** _It was just one word, Hyung 😅_  
  
**Junhoe:** _But I won't say no to free food 😂_  
  
And that is how the private chatting began. It happened really randomly, and whether or not the two of them really went out to the convenience store late at night to buy snacks, there was no way to know. The next day, Junhoe didn't think about it much. Life went on as usual. Junhoe bumped into Bobby in the living room and they still reacted awkwardly toward each other, which resulted in Donghyuk, who witnessed everything, laughing his ass off, which resulted in Bobby trying to kill Donghyuk by means of strangulation, which resulted in Jinhwan getting angry because he just woke up and he did not have the mood to deal with idiots such as Bobby and Donghyuk just yet.  
  
So, is this any proof that Bobby and Junhoe are not awkward? You probably can't judge based only on this one conversation. And you might even think Bobby only asked for Junhoe's help for whatever he was writing because Junhoe is the group's resident (albeit self-proclaimed) poet.

Don't fret. You will see more, and rest assured, by the end of the day, you will see them--Junhoe and Bobby--differently.

  
  
×××


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

 

Let's check out another one of their private chats. This one happened a few weeks after the first conversation you just read.  
  
By the way, do keep in mind that these chats are not in chronological order, only randomly picked based on relevancy and to give you some insight regarding the progress of their relationship.  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _Juneya, have you been sneaking into my closet and stealing my clothes again?_  
  
**Junhoe:** _What? Me? No? 😇_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _Not convincing, June. Not convincing at all. 😑_  
  
**Junhoe:** _🤧 You need to be more specific, Hyung 😂 Which one are you looking for?_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _I can't find the black hoodie I just received last week, the one with the white graffiti on the back_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _And you haven't returned my white t-shirt either_.  
  
**Junhoe:** _Oh! 😮 That hoodie is yours? I found it in the laundry bin_  
  
**Junhoe:** _Which white t-shirt?_  
  
**Junhoe:** _Because there are like twenty white t-shirts on the floor in front of me right now 🙈_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _Yes, it's miiine, give it back ㅋㅋㅋ_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _TWENTY?? What are you, a hoarder of white t-shirts??? And your floor is NOT a closet, Juneya 😑_  
  
**Junhoe:** _Okay okay_  
  
**Junhoe:** _I like white t-shirts, Hyung 🤭_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _White t-shirts and black trackpants ㅋㅋㅋ Koo Junhoe style ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _I wonder how many of those black trackpants you own_  
  
**Junhoe:** _Honestly? I've never counted 😂 But I only bought a couple of pairs, the fans gave me the rest_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _They know you can't live without those pants ㅋㅋㅋ_  
  
**Junhoe:** _They probably do 😂_  
  
**Junhoe:** _Btw do you happen to own a black shirt?_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _Yeah, a couple of them, why?_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _You want to borrow that too?_  
  
**Junhoe:** _Yes 😋 I can't find any of my black shirts, I wonder if they're still in the laundry 🤔_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _You need help, Juneya..._  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _By help I mean an assistant to clean up your room and fold your laundry._  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _Or a germ exterminator team, because God knows what lies beneath that pile of stuff on your floor... ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_  
  
**Junhoe:** _Hyung! My room is NOT that dirty! 😤_  
  
**Junhoe:** _I do clean it up sometimes_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _By sometimes do you mean whenever your mom visits and does the cleaning instead of you? ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_  
  
**Junhoe:** _😑_  
  
**Junhoe:** _I'm going to burn your hoodie once I find it 😑_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _NOOOO NO NO NO it's a gift from my brother don't burn it sorry sorry sorry I'm just joking ㅠㅠㅠㅠ_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _I'll just go help you find it_  
  
If you haven't noticed by now, then yes, Bobby uses ' _ㅋㅋㅋ_ ' a lot, it's as if he is continuously laughing like a maniac. Maybe he is. A maniac, that is.  
  
And this conversation confirms what you probably already know, which is Junhoe's tendency to steal Bobby's clothes and then pretends he has no idea where he gets them from.  
  
Now, you argue that their dorm mates, Jinhwan and Donghyuk have the same habit. Yes, they do like to borrow from Bobby too from time to time, but not just from Bobby. Jinhwan steals clothes and accessories from Junhoe too sometimes, although it is a wonder how he can find anything wearable or hygienic in Junhoe's room. Donghyuk likes to alternate between sneaking into Bobby's room and Yunhyeong's upstairs, but he usually prefers going shopping for new stuff since he's a fashionista and all that, you understand.  
  
Junhoe, however, seems to find Bobby's wardrobe a lot more interesting to steal from than the others'. You can see him wearing one or more than one of Bobby's stuff rather often, from articles of clothing to accessories. The down side is, he rarely asks before he takes, which is considered as theft in most cases, but he's lucky to have such a generous dorm mate like Bobby who likes him too much to report him to the authorities.  
  
It is almost impossible to imagine the conversation above happening in real life, as in Bobby and Junhoe standing face to face and, well, conversing. As long as they still treat each other the way they do in public, it's hard to believe that there is a mutual fondness between them. Bobby did express his admiration toward Junhoe, which happened quite often actually, if you paid attention to all of the group's interviews/shows/concerts. But from Junhoe? The best that you can get out of that narcissistic tsundere would be something close to: "I think Bobby-hyung is a cool guy."

But that is really what is charming about them, isn't it? That is what makes them so interesting to watch and to divulge. You can't really say that they haven't tickled your curiosity now, can you?

 

×××

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References:  
> \- Amigo TV: Where Junhoe said he would like to be called 'Chunhee' if he could choose another name for himself   
> \- MBC Every1 Video Star: Where Jinhwan complained about Junhoe's habit of walking around the dorm, even eating, stark naked

**3**

 

You have that anxious look on your face right now. Impatient much? Relax, there's more to reveal.   
  
Alright, as you've been informed ealier, these chats you are reading are supposed to tell you the kind of relationship Bobby and Junhoe have. So maybe you have been wondering if Bobby and Junhoe's private chats ever got a little personal and, let's say, intimate. It happened, actually, more often than you might expect. These personal talks occured sporadically, here and there, not always extensive but unfailingly entertaining to read.  
  
You are about to read an example of such conversation.  
  
 **Junhoe:** _Hyung_   
  
**Junhoe:** _Hyung_   
  
**Junhoe:** _Kimbab-hyuuuung 🤭_  
  
 **Junhoe:** _Are you asleep already? 😦_  
  
 **Junhoe:** _😭😭😭_  
  
 **Junhoe:** _Hyung, I can't sleep... I just took a shower but I still can't sleep_

**Junhoe:** _Hyung, please wake up and talk to me 😔_  
  
 **Kimbab-hyung:** _Woah, sorry, I was just on the phone with my mom ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_  
  
 **Kimbab-hyung:** _Can't sleep? What's the matter?_  
  
 **Kimbab-hyung:** _Btw you really should call me Kimbab-hyung every day 🤭_  
  
 **Junhoe:** _Noooo 😱 I might die of embarrassment 😣_  
  
 **Junhoe:** _And if Donghyukie hears that he will never ever going to let me live in peace_   
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_   
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _It's cool, it's like having a secret nickname that is only used between us ㅋㅋㅋ_  
  
 **Kimbab-hyung:** _Can I call you Chunhee? I honestly like that nickname..._  
  
 **Junhoe:** _DON'T YOU DARE 😣😣😣😣_  
  
 **Junhoe:** _Anyway a lot of people call you Kimbab, so it's not just between us_   
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _Aww, Chunheeya is shy ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_   
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _I'm changing your ID in my phone into Chunhee ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_  
  
 **Junhoe:** _HYUNG_  
  
 **Kimbab-hyung:** _Yes, Chunheeya? ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_  
  
 **Junhoe:** _😣😣😣😣😣😣_  
  
 **Kimbab-hyung:** _Are you kicking the wall next to your bed? Because I can hear it from my room._  
  
 **Junhoe:** _YES AND I WOULD KICK YOU INSTEAD IF YOU WERE HERE 💢_  
  
 **Kimbab-hyung:** _Noooo_  
  
 **Kimbab-hyung:** _Have pity on me, Chunheeyaaa ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_  
  
 **Junhoe:** _... I'm blocking you_  
  
 **Junhoe:** _Bye, Hyung_  
  
 **Kimbab-hyung:** _NO NO NO_  
  
 **Kimbab-hyung:** _I'm sorry, I'm sorry_  
  
 **Kimbab-hyung:** _Juneyaaaa_  
  
 **Kimbab-hyung:** _Juneeee_  
  
 **Kimbab-hyung:** _Koo Junhoe-ssi_  
  
 **Kimbab-hyung:** _June-baby_  
  
 **Junhoe:** _WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME_  
  
 **Kimbab-hyung:** _Oh, there you are ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_  
  
 **Kimbab-hyung:** _What? Juneya?_   
  
**Junhoe:** _Not that 😣_  
  
 **Kimbab-hyung:** _Koo Junhoe-ssi?_  
  
 **Kimbab-hyung:** _ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_  
  
 **Junhoe:** _Hyung, I swear to God 😑_  
  
 **Kimbab-hyung:** _... June-baby?_   
  
**Junhoe:** _😣😳_  
  
 **Kimbab-hyung:** _... Are those emoji characters indicate that you're surprised and blushing because I called you Baby?_   
  
**Junhoe:** _No_  
  
 **Junhoe:** _I am NOT blushing whatsoever_  
  
 **Kimbab-hyung:** _Really? ㅋㅋㅋ_  
  
 **Junhoe:** _Yes, really 😠_  
  
 **Junhoe:** _I don't blush just because you call me Baby despite the inappropriateness of it_   
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _You really won't blush if I walk into your room right now and call you Baby to your face?_  
  
 **Junhoe:** _You're not serious_  
  
 **Junhoe:** _NO HYUNG_  
  
 **Junhoe:** _YOU'RE NOT ACTUALLY GOING TO MY ROOM RIGHT NOW ARE YOU_  
  
 **Junhoe:** _WAIT I'M STILL NAKED OH MY GOD_   
  


Oh, wow. If you could only see the look on your face. It is either saying, 'I can't believe this kind of conversation happened between Bobby and Junhoe!', or 'What the hell happened next?! I need to know!!!'  
  
Yes, you would like to know whether Bobby really went to Junhoe's room or not, was Junhoe still naked when Bobby walked into his room (he really needs to fix this awful habit of his, not everyone enjoys watching him prancing around the dorm naked), and what went on in Junhoe's room afterward. It is quite unfortunate but there was no clue about what happened that night, at least not in Junhoe's chat history. If you are really curious and you don't mind dealing with the consequences, which probably include you being tied up and locked inside Junhoe's closet until you rot, then you are very welcome to ask him yourself.  
  
And now you are confused. It is inevitable. This is not the kind of conversation you expect to happen between two people that are supposedly awkward with one another. In fact, this is the sort of talk that occurs between two very--as in VERY--close people, maybe even romantically involved people.   
  
Right? Because you definitely have never witnessed a guy calling another guy--who is just his friend, an awkward friend no less--'Baby' in such a questionable atmosphere.  
  
Did that conversation make you wonder if these two were really as awkward as their group mates deemed them to be? You can't help it. Before today, before you were given the chance to read what's in this private chatroom, you have never imagined Bobby and Junhoe being close, let alone talk as intimately as they did.   
  
But you may continue wondering later, because for now you have to move on quickly. You probably don't have much more time before Junhoe wakes up, or until somebody comes and catches you here holding on to Junhoe's phone.  
  


×××


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Short chapter  
> \- I mean, suuuper short chapter  
> \- Reference to this chapter specifically: Lee Guk Joo's Youngstreet Radio with iKON as guests (June 5th 2017)

**4**

 

This next conversation might be the one you've been looking for, although calling it a conversation is a bit much since it's very short and no replies were made. It's the one that Yunhyeong and Jinhwan were talking about in the radio show. It took place just before they were leaving their apartment heading toward the radio station.  
  
Now, the way iKON members are divided into the vans is usually based on the floor they live in, so in one car you will have the upper floor inhabitants: Hanbin, Yunhyeong, Chanwoo; and in the other car: Bobby, Jinhwan, Junhoe and Donghyuk. That afternoon the situation was a little different, because some of the members took longer time getting prepared than usual, including Yunhyeong and Bobby. Yunhyeong, who should have been in the same car with Hanbin and Chanwoo, had to give up his seat to Donghyuk because he got out of the building ahead of him. And that was how Yunheyong ended up sharing the van with Junhoe and Jinhwan.  
  
The three of them were waiting in the car for Bobby who, for some reason, had not come down yet. And that was when Junhoe's phone beeped.  
  
The messages that he received were as follows:  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _Wait uuupp_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _OMG did you see my purple boxers_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _Did I leave them in your room_

  
  
Junhoe, the poor, blessed idiot that he is, accidentally blurted out loud, in front of everybody, "Oh, it's Kimbab-hyung!"  
  
If he had stayed quiet, nobody would have been surprised. He could have easily pretended it was a message from his sister, or his mother, or his father, or anyone else at all, and without making any commotion he could have typed and sent his reply calmly. But, well, Junhoe wasn't really known as a person who had perfect control of his actions.  
  
And how did the hyenas sitting in the car with him reacted? It's quite obvious. They immediately attacked without mercy. Yunhyeong bombarded Junhoe with questions about who this 'Kimbab-hyung' was, was it the same 'Kimbab' that they all knew which meant that it was Bobby, and if it was Bobby why on earth he would text him. Meanwhile, Jinhwan took advantage of his small build and tried to peek at Junhoe's phone to read the content of the message.  
  
It was a miracle Junhoe succeeded in hiding his phone away from everyone's reach, otherwise it would be total chaos. Because what kind of reasonable explanation can you give when you get caught receiving a message from someone asking if he left his boxers in your room?  
  
There is no clear information about what Junhoe could possibly tell his group mates in the car. He probably just flailed about and spouted nonsense, not too different from what he said on the radio. You do remember how he babbled on about how he had muted the notification tone of the group's chatroom but not the private chats, that's why the notification of Bobby's message still beeped in. He didn't really answer any of Yunhyeong's questions, did he? He said nothing about why Bobby was texting him or why he saved Bobby as 'Kimbab-hyung' in his phone.  
  
The chat you read was short because Junhoe did not have time to reply to Bobby's message, between Yunhyeong and Jinhwan cornering him and Bobby finally arriving (with or without his purple boxers, God only knows). The next thing you knew, Yunhyeong was telling everyone on the radio about the private chat that apparently was happening between Bobby--or more accurately, 'Kimbab-hyung'--and Junhoe; and Jinhwan was adding fuel to the fire by informing the others how Junhoe had immediately hidden his phone away when he tried to take a look, signifying that there was something secretive about the chat that the two didn't want others to know. The sudden exposure left Junhoe practically stuttering his made-up response (although nothing he said made any sense), and Bobby looking like he was about to leave his seat and flee the building entirely.  
  
The talk about Bobby-Junhoe's awkward interactions became the highlight of that radio show, with the climax being the two of them, shyly and reluctantly, telling each other "I love you". Maybe you pitied them, back then, because they seemed like they were being forced to do that after the other members revealed all those embarrassing moments involving them. Maybe you even thought that by being pushed toward each other would only make them more awkward, like a matchmaking process gone wrong.  
  
Did these private chats come to an end because they were afraid they got caught and exposed by the others again? Did they become more awkward because of what happened? Did the distance between Bobby and Junhoe lengthen even further?  
  
To know the answer, all you really have to do is scroll down and read for yourself.

 

×××


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Last chapter, guys!  
> \- Reference: iKON Continue Tour Encore in Seoul (January 6th 2019) when Bobby held Junhoe's hand before Best Friend  
> \- Thank you everyone who read, comment, left kudos, etc. I ❤️ U

**5**

 

So. About your questions. Did these private chats come to an end because they were afraid they got caught and exposed by the others again? Did they become more awkward because of what happened? Did the distance between Bobby and Junhoe lengthen even further?

The answer is: No, No, and No.  
  
But after what happened, it seemed that Junhoe was feeling a little guilty. He probably realized that it was primarily because of him (and his lack of brain-to-mouth synchronization) that their private chat became exposed. It's not that anybody had seen the contents of the chatroom, but somehow the thought still bothered Junhoe and it made him wallow in self pity in his room during which he probably wrote like thirty pages of sad, heartbreaking poems.  
  
(Yes, Junhoe could be quite a morose person when he was struck by the mood and/or drunk out of his mind. Does that surprise you? Really? Have you ever read his poems?)  
  
Did Junhoe talk to Bobby personally about this guilt that he was feeling? The evidence says he did, which you can read in this next conversation. From the date and time you can see this chat took place a few days after the radio interview.  
  
Furthermore, this chat in particular might give you a much clearer imagery of the nature of their relationship that is unknown and unexpected underneath all the awkwardness they show in public.  
  
**Junhoe:** _Hyung, have you eaten?_  
  
**Junhoe:** _I'll cook ramyun, you want some?_  
  
**Junhoe:** _Or maybe pizza? I'll order your favorite 😊_  
  
**Junhoe:** _Kimbab-hyung... 😢_  
  
**Junhoe:** _Hyung, I'm sorry... 😢_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _Hey hey Juneya_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _I just got out of the shower ㅋㅋㅋ_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _As tempting as the offer for pizza sounds, I ate like a whole pizza by myself yesterday so I will most likely puke if I eat more today ㅋㅋㅋㅋ But ramyun sounds great!_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _Wait, why are you apologizing?_  
  
**Junhoe:** _For... you know... the other day 😣_  
  
**Junhoe:** _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let anyone know, especially not Yunhyeong-hyung 😥_  
  
**Junhoe:** _And I didn't expect him to talk about it on the radio show 😔😔_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _Oh, that! Relax, Juneya... I thought I already told you not to think about it so much._  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _It's not as if we got caught making out or anything..._  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _Or maybe we should just do that in front of Yunhyeong, give him the scare of his life ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_  
  
**Junhoe:** _HYUNG 😱😱😱_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _Yes? ㅋㅋㅋ_  
  
**Junhoe:** _We are NOT making out in front of Yunhyeong-hyung! 😤_  
  
**Junhoe:** _Or in front of anyone else, in that matter 😤😤_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _Gotcha, baby 😉 ㅋㅋㅋ_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _Just you and me, making out until morning comes? My room or yours? 😉 ㅋㅋㅋ_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _Woah, that sounds like an awesome lyric ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_  
  
**Junhoe:** _Oh God, Hyung, you're incorrigible 😭_  
  
**Junhoe:** _I'm trying to apologize because I felt really bad 😭_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _And I'm telling you you shouldn't feel bad._  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _All they know is that we're communicating via private chat, there's nothing suspicious about that._  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _Btw did you know that Donghyuk spent five whole hours the other day interrogating me about what's going on between us ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_  
  
**Junhoe:** _He did?!?!?! 😱😠_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _Yes, he did, and before you think about harming or killing Donghyuk, I've already robbed him off his new pair of shoes, which is super expensive, so go easy on him ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_  
  
**Junhoe:** _What did you tell him?_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _That we're actually close rather than awkward like he thought we were._  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _He asked me to elaborate 'close', and I told him, "You really don't want to know how close." ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_  
  
**Junhoe:** _You can't be serious 😑_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_  
  
**Junhoe:** _Donghyuk is going to be a pain to deal with 😓_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _I know, but relax, Juneya. Even if Donghyuk finds out he won't get us into trouble._  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _He told me himself he LOVED seeing us being all awkward and weird with each other because he thought we looked CUTE together ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _Donghyuk will probably squeal happily if we kiss in front of him ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_  
  
**Junhoe:** _Oh my God, don't tell me Donghyuk is turning into a shipper 😱_  
  
**Junhoe:** _And NO, we are NOT kissing in front of Donghyuk! What is it with you being so obsessed with PDAs??? 😤_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _It's fun! And makes me feel all fuzzy and warm inside ㅋㅋㅋ_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _Btw what's a shipper?_  
  
**Junhoe:** _... Nevermind..._  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _I'm just imagining the shock that everyone will feel when o_ _ne day I hold your hand in front of them ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_  
  
**Junhoe:** _Oh God 😣_  
  
**Junhoe:** _No don't 😣😣_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _So... about your offer, does it still stand? Because I'm actually starving right now ㅋㅋㅋ_  
  
**Junhoe:** _Well, it was supposed to be an effort to apologize to you, but since you're not mad, then... 🤔_  
  
**Junhoe:** _Maybe next time 🤭_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _Juneyaaaaaa ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _How could yooouuu ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _Please feed meeeee ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ_  
  
**Junhoe:**   _😂😂😂_  
  
**Junhoe:** _Ok ok, come on out_  
  
**Junhoe:** _I'll feed my dumb Hyung 😂_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _The dumb Hyung that you adore so much ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_  
  
**Kimbab-hyung:** _Feed me with your love and care, June-baby 😘_  
  
**Junhoe:**   _😑_  
  
**Junhoe:** _Congratulations, you just earned_ _extra wasabi in your ramyun._

  
Now, now. Don't hurt your pretty head by thinking too much. It's true, this conversation is quite a lot to take in; the innuendos, the nicknames, and the things they were talking about. It's the kind of chat that can only happen between boyfriends or lovers, isn't it? It's as if these two are in a romantic relationship and they are trying to hide it in front of their friends.  
  
Which, if you give it a proper thought, explains a lot. The awkwardness when they were talking, the way they flinched when they accidentally touched one another. You remember your teenage years, don't you? When you had a crush on your classmate and your feelings made you unable to think and to act properly in front of him/her. It is a poor representation, but it is the closest scenario you can imagine of Bobby and Junhoe's relationship, although, again, all of this is just a speculation. There is no way to be sure unless those two in question give their own confirmation.  
  
Come now, our time is up. It won't be long until Junhoe wakes up. You need to make sure to wipe off all traces that you've been here. Exit the chatting app, lock the phone, and let's put it back on Junhoe's desk.  
  
Yes, it will be difficult to go your own way and do your own thing now, not with all this curiosity welling up inside of you. When one day soon you look at Bobby and Junhoe, whether on stage or anywhere else, you might be reminded of everything you've read today. Curiosity might haunt you, night and day. The worst thing is, you can't casually go and ask Bobby or Junhoe about this, because if you do, they will know that you've been through their private chat. The consequences for that are assuredly quite life threatening.  
  
When you do feel like the curiosity is just too much, just keep an eye on them, such as when Bobby 'casually' puts his arm around Junhoe or when Junhoe 'involuntarily' takes a seat beside Bobby. You will then notice the small, seemingly accidental touches, and the fleeting, barely there, but deeply meaningful sidelong glances.  
  
And that's when you know.

 

××× END ×××


End file.
